


you look cute in my clothes

by notfec



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfec/pseuds/notfec
Summary: Woong likes to wear Woojin's clothes. Woojin might find it cute, but he didn't tell Woong about it.





	you look cute in my clothes

“Hey Woojin, I want to borrow your white hoodie” said Woong who just got inside of Woojin’s room. Woojin closed the door and sighed, it was only 8 in the morning on Sunday and Woojin just wanted to go back to his bed, continued his sleep that was interrupted by the knocks on his door courtesy of Woong. “Good morning to you too Woong hyung. And why would you borrow my hoodie? Why are you always wear my clothes hyung, it’s too big for you”

“I’m going out with the kids today, we are going to Hangang Park because Youngmin hyung said that he wants to take pictures with his new camera“. Woojin just sat on his bed, hugging his pillow and stared at Woong who was rummaging his closet. “Again, why would you wear my hoodie hyung?”.

“Aha!” Woong exclaimed in glee because he just found the specific white hoodie that he had been searching for. “Because it’s match with the concept, picnic at the park, and I want to look good. You should come with us Wooj!” Woojin grunted and scratched the back of his neck, “Ugh it’s too early hyung.” Woong pouted and gave Woojin his puppy eyes look that he knows Woojin couldn’t resist, “Come on Wooj, we just finished our final exams and we rarely have a free time between all the exams and assignments. Let’s go, it will be fun plus we will get a free photoshoot!” 

— — — 

Yup Woojin certainly couldn’t resist Woong, seeing how he was seated on one of the bench at the park while watching Youngmin took a few pictures of Woong and Donghyun. His initial plan to just lay in his bed all day while playing games was shattered. But he had to admit that going out was not a bad idea either. The weather was really nice, the sun shined so bright but there were many clouds so it was not hot, the sky was blue, the green leaves dancing because of the wind and Woong hyung looked so cute in his hoodie. _Wait… what?_

“Woojin hyung, for you.” Daehwi broke his train of thought and gave Woojin his favourite apple juice. “Thanks, Hwi.” Woojin took the apple juice and smiled at Daehwi.

“I know Woong hyung looks so cute today but you should stop staring at him with honey dripping from your eyes.” Woojin choked on his drink and started to cough. “What are you saying, I’m not staring at him.” said Woojin once he recovered. “Ha! So you don’t deny that Woong hyung is cute.” 

“Of course, Woong hyung looks so cute today especially with my hood-“ _oh no. Did I just say that out loud? Great Woojin just great!_

“Yes you did hyung.” Daehwi smirked at him. “I knew it! You always like to lend your clothes for Woong hyung! Your clothes are too big for Woong hyung so he looks so tiny and you always looks like you want to put him in your pocket and maybe cuddle him and maybe showering him with kisse-” 

“Woojin-ah, Daehwi-ya! Come here let’s take pictures together!” Woojin was about to smack Daehwi on the forehead when Donghyun suddenly called them. “Okay hyung!” Daehwi yelled back while Woojin just nod. “You better not say anything about it in front of them!” Woojin turned to Daehwi with the deadliest glare but Daehwi wasn’t scare a tiny bit. “Yeah sure hyung I won’t say anything about your big fat crush to Woong hyung.” Woojin missed his chance to smack Daehwi again because he already running to the others. _Ugh I really want to smack him!_ But we all know Woojin has a soft spot for Daehwi so he won’t do that.

— — — 

The group spent the afternoon together by playing, taking picture of each other, riding bicycle, eating, laughing and just chilling at the park. At the evening they bid goodbye to each other and went separate ways. Youngmin and Donghyun to they shared apartment, Daehwi to his house, Woojin and Woong to the university dormitory. 

Woojin and Woong walked side by side in comfortable silence. Woong looked at his phone for the photos they took earlier while giggling and his eyes turn into crescent. Woojin can’t help to look at him with smile and admire his adorable and innocent face. “Hey look, this one is really pretty right?” Woong showed his phone to Woojin and looked at him expectantly still with his eye smile. Woojin was shocked by the sudden question and start stammering, “Uh.. what? O-oh yeah.. You look pretty hyung.” 

“But it’s a picture of the river Wooj. You are funny” Woong said while laughing at him and Woojin’s face turn bright red. “Oh hahah yeah i mean the river is pretty” Woojin smile sheepishly. _Control yourself Woojin!_

“Hey Wooj, can you help me choose and edit the photo? I want to post it on Instagram.” Woong asked Woojin when they arrived at the entrance of their dormitory building. “Yeah sure hyung, but I want to take a bath first. I’ll go to your room when I’m done.” Woojin said before he started to walk to his room. “Okay me too, I’ll wait for you.”

———

Woojin knocked on Woong’s door. “Wait a minute Woojin-ah.” He heard Woong’s voice from inside of his room. So while waiting for Woong, Woojin just played with his phone, scrolling through Instagram and liking the photos that Youngmin and Donghyun had posted. The door suddenly opened and there stood Woong looking small and cute in another one of Woojin’s t-shirt and short. The sleeves went passed his elbows and the t-shirt almost covered his thigh. “Sorry for the wait Wooj, I’ve just finished showering.” Woojin just stood there looking at Woong and trying to stop himself from hugging him. 

“Hey Wooj, why are you so silent? Are you mad? I’m really sorry to make you wait.” Woong said with a sad voice and a pout, which made Woojin back to his sense. “O-oh no no hyung it’s okay I’m not mad. It’s not even that long.” Relieved by hearing Woojin’s answer, Woong stepped back and let Woojin in to his room. 

“Oh right! I’ll wash your hoodie first before I give it back to you.” Woong said while walking to his bed and guiding Woojin to sit in his bed too. “No, it’s okay hyung you can keep it.” _You look cute in my clothes._

“What?” Woong looked at Woojin with shock evident in his face. “Eh? You can keep it hyung it’s okay.” Why is Woong hyung looks so shock? He always keep my clothes anyway. _Oh my God! Don’t tell me I said that out loud again? Oh no did he hear I said that he is cu-_

“Did you just say i look cute in your clothes?” Teased Woong with a smirk. Now it’s Woojin’s turn to be shock and his face became so red almost like his hair. “What?... funny hyung w-what are y-you talking a-about?” _Right real subtle Park Woojin! Why are you so stupid?!_

“Oh? Did i hear it wrong? Of course how can i look cute? And how can you think I look cute? You’re the cute one.” Woojin could feel the redness in his face intensified. With embarrassed laugh he start to ramble, “How could I be the cute one between us when you look so cute and tiny in my clothes. Ugh it makes me want to protect you hyung you are too precious for this world. But really not just in my clothes, you look cute and pretty wearing anything it’s not fair. O-oh or maybe it’s just because i really like you. So yeah you can keep my cloth-“. Woong stop Woojin by holding his arm. 

“What?” Woojin just stare confusedly at Woong “You kinda blurt out your confession, Wooj.” With that Woojin face palmed himself, “Oh my God! Of course I’m so stupid.” And Woong laugh at that.

“Hey hyung it’s not funny at all! Why are you laughing at my misery!” Woojin was so embarrassed that he buried his face on his palms. “See you are so cute Woojin. And don’t worry because I like you too.” Woong took Woojin’s hand away from his face and smile cutely at him, Woojin smiled back at him.

“Now come here, I demand my cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, hope you like it!❤️
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://bit.ly/31PD5Nb)   
> 


End file.
